


girls go to the bathroom together to kiss

by makemeanybraver



Series: Pride 2020 [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Beth Boland, F/F, I love Rio too much to leave him out of any story, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Questioning, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemeanybraver/pseuds/makemeanybraver
Summary: College freshmen AU: Ruby convinces Beth to go to a college party with her.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Ruby Hill
Series: Pride 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	girls go to the bathroom together to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of fics in celebration of Pride Month. As part of a fandom where two of our most beloved characters, Ruby and Stan, are a proud black couple, it's important to remember the origins of gay pride and gay rights! I want to send a personal thank you to the spirit of Marsha P Johnson, a black trans woman, for leading the Stonewall Riots, which were the catalyst for the emergence of all the gay rights that all gays enjoy today. 
> 
> Happy Pride everyone and please remember that black lives matter today and always.
> 
> Finally without further ado, I present to you my personal headcanon for why Beth took such personal offense when Ruby rolled on her and Annie to the cops and why Beth said she NEVER would have done that to Ruby......... Beth had a secret lesbian crush on Ruby for years during their adolescence! Enjoy the story.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed and all mistakes are mine but hopefully I didn't make any.

Friends forever.

The line always worked to get Beth to do whatever Ruby wanted. And really, Ruby was just looking out for her. It was college. The first time that Beth could get away from her parents and Ruby could get away from the grief of losing her parents. So, no, Ruby didn't want to waste the moment. Beth, on the other hand, she was totally content with staying in their dorm room and spending the night watching movies on their couch together. But when Ruby had told her that she was going to the party with or without her, Beth started to give in. What she really wanted was to just be with Ruby.

When Beth said "ugh, fine," after the millionth time being asked to come, Ruby cheered and leaned in to hug her. Beth put her arms around her, closed her eyes, tried to make it feel like it would last longer than it did. "Yes, friends forever! Okay, now go get ready, girl. I know you ain't showing up to a party like that," Ruby said, pointing her finger up and down at Beth's pajamas. She let herself out of Beth's room to give her space to change, but Ruby didn't notice how Beth's smile faded when she said her line, or how Beth sniffled as she left. Beth had catalogued every piece of her wardrobe in accordance with what Ruby said she looked hot in. She picked out a short blue dress with small red flowers, a light wash jean jacket, and light brown boots.

It worked, when she stepped out into the common area Ruby told her she looked great and the guys were gonna be going crazy over her. Beth stood a little taller after that, walked with a little more confidence. The pair said goodbye to their third roommate, who was in her room blasting grunge music and most likely didn't hear them.

Cassidy was mostly a shut-in. But she wasn't always. Sometimes, before, she would actually watch a little tv with them both in the common area, or sit on the couch and sketch while Beth and Ruby talked. Ever since Beth walked in on her in the living room with another girl, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, Cassidy retreated into her room permanently. Except for class, food, and presumably going over to her girlfriend's dorm in the middle of the night when Ruby had fallen asleep but Beth was still up.

Beth wondered what it was like, but was too nervous to ask. Cassidy or anyone... Sometimes she would stay up wondering, imagining, so close that she could almost feel it in the room just five feet away from hers. Beth mostly tried to not think about it, but her mind and body betrayed her sometimes. What could she do?

Maybe going to a college party, where Ruby had promised all the cute guys from all the college sports teams would be, would put her mind at ease. The music was loud enough that she could feel the beat in her chest and the apartment was packed with people. It was a few upperclassmen's off-campus party. Ruby happened to know one of the girls who transferred from another college because she had to take an intro course with all freshmen. Her name was Mary. Ruby sat next to her in class, had some small talk, occasionally helped her out with some essays.

It gave her, and by extension, Beth, a way into a party with older guys and booze. Not that they were very experienced with either subject. Beth had dated a guy in sophomore year high school named Dean, but things quickly went south when she found out that he was also talking to Amber. She hadn't even tried flirting with another guy since that happened. And Ruby didn't have the best luck with guys either, though she became obsessed with finding a college boyfriend. As far as the booze went, Ruby and Beth once sneaked a few swigs of Beth's dad's whiskey while they were supposed to be studying and her parents were out. They didn't much care for it.

Beth's breath caught in her throat when Ruby grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the crowd. When they got to the kitchen, there was a group of people playing beer pong on the kitchen island, several bottles of tequila, vodka, rum, and soda, and red solo cups. Ruby poured out shots of rum into the cups and filled them higher with coca cola. Then put one of the cups in Beth's hand, and told her to follow her to the corner of the living room where she saw her friend.

When they came across the room to her, Mary was telling a story to a few of the people around her about how her and her boyfriend met. Jordan was going on a vacation, asked his co-worker Mary to look after his plants, Mary killed them all, but Jordan still hooked up with her when he came back from vacation and the rest is history. Ruby was paying attention, but Beth not so much. Too busy thinking about how close she was to Ruby on the couch, there being very little seating for so many people. Too busy coming up with scenarios in her head for how this night might end.

Then she was brought back to the present by Mary asking her how she knew Ruby, if they met at freshman orientation or something or other. Beth giggled and took another sip of her drink before answering. "No, no, Ruby and I go way back. We've been best friends for four years. I... I crashed into her trash cans," Beth said smiling as she looked over at Ruby with bright eyes.

"Wait, this might even be a better meet up story! Ruby, your friend said she crashed into your trash cans..." Mary said, excited to hear the story and hoping that Ruby would elaborate.

"I don't want to one-up your story," Ruby teased, looking at Mary with shifting eyes as she drank more. But, of course, after some probing and convincing, she spoke. "Okay, okay, okay. Listen. This girl, thinkin' she a boss bitch, at the tender age of 14, she steals her mama's car keys an' jumps behind the wheel. Her 10 year old little sister in the passenger seat. She's running down the block, flying over speed bumps, until she crashes into the trash cans out front and slams the brakes," Ruby explained with laughter, making Beth smile as she always did whenever she thought about this moment.

Beth tried to explain herself. "No, no, you don't understand. My sister and I were starving. My mom was sleeping, dad was out of the house, alright I just wanted to pick up a pizza," she said, tears coming out of the corner of her eyes from laughing.

"Yeah, so, I go up to her, take the keys, and drive her to the pizza place then back home. We've been best friends ever since," Ruby said, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Beth. Beth smiled back and stared down into her cup, trying to hide her face when she felt it getting warm. Mary was saying what a sweet story that was when the beer pong group came over to their side of the apartment and asked who wanted to play Kings. 

A few of the people sitting around asked what Kings was, but the tall, tan-skinned, dark haired guy in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up pointed out Beth. "Kings is a drinking game, darling. And you're gonna need a refill," he said, poking her on the nose before two of his friends came up behind him with a half empty bottles of rum and tequila. "Pick your poison, folks. Sasha, where are those white boards?" the guy asked before taking a seat on the floor in front of Beth's spot on the couch. Ruby held up her cup, asked for an extra shot of rum, and told one of them to put more in Beth's cup too. 

Before Beth knew it, Ruby's lips were against her ear. "I think he likes you," she whispered softly, making a shiver run down Beth's spine. When she could see Ruby's face again, she was smiling widely at her while shifting her eyes down to the guy who sat down at Beth's feet. Beth found him attractive; he had a short beard, tattoos on the backs of his arms, and a vaguely threatening and smug smirk. A girl who they guessed was Sasha came out with a portable white board and a marker, and handed them to the guy at Beth's feet. 

"Alright, when everyone's drinks are filled we can starting playing. This the rules: everyone picks a card out the deck, starting with me, and the cards decide who drinks and when," the guy begins explaining as he scribbles out all the card types on the whiteboard with one word next to them. 

"Who goes after you?" Beth asked interrupting him before he was gonna start saying what each card represents. The guy twisted around, faced her with his back leaning against the coffee table and his knees drawn up to his chest with his feet hips width apart. 

"What's your name?" he asked in a deep voice, staring hauntingly into her eyes, that made her feel strange but also important. 

"Elizabeth," she answered quietly as she squeezed her fist tightly. 

"Chris," he answered back, with clearly more confidence and arrogance. "You'll go after me, Elizabeth," he said, staring for a second longer before going back to his whiteboard and scribbling out the final rule. Then he lifted up the whiteboard and showed it to everyone in the room. The side with the writing on was facing away from Beth, Ruby, and the third girl who was on the couch behind Chris. But he read them out. Then he took the shuffled deck in his hands and drew the first one on the top, showed it to everyone, turned it around so the girls behind him could see. 

It was a two of diamonds. Two called for the picker and someone of their choice to drink at the same time. Chris said Elizabeth's name, asked if she was ready, and then started chugging his beer. Beth hurriedly brought her cup to her lips and swallowed a gulp of her rum and coke. Then Chris turned around again to face her and extended the deck out to her with a smirk on his face. She drew a ten of spades: categories. Beth fumbled as she thought of what to pick and then just said the first thing out of her head. "Dogs. German shepard," she said panickedly, then everyone went around saying different types of dogs until someone couldn't give another name for five seconds. 

The deck went around and around until some players, including Jordan gave up to go play beer pong, but Mary stayed. When one player drew an ace, they had to play waterfall. The player that drew started drinking as much as they could, then the second player started drinking when the first one stopped and so on until everyone drank. Mary finished off her tequila and lime on that round but when she put her cup back down, she started feeling it rise back up her throat. Mary stood up and jetted for the bathroom, then Ruby followed her, and then Beth scooted over so she could stand and step over Chris's legs to follow Ruby. Chris laughed as he saw all three girls run in the direction of the bathroom, but took the deck back from where Mary dropped it and continued playing as normal. 

When Mary made it there, she was immediately on her knees, leaning over the toilet, and Ruby was there just in time to hold her hair back. Beth walked in behind her and saw Mary start to puke into the toilet. She shut the door behind her, expecting that Mary would want some privacy. Beth went over to the other side of Mary, sat down up against the side of the tub, and stroked her back while she threw up. 

After several minutes of this, Mary stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the sink. Ruby closed the toilet lid, flushed it, then moved so that she was sitting next to Beth in the floor. They looked up and watched as Mary filled up the lid of the mouthwash bottle, then swished it inside her mouth before spitting out. Mary grunted, shook her head a few times, then opened the door before yelling "I'm back in the game!" and stepping out. She swung the door shut behind her. 

Ruby looked at Beth, Beth looked at Ruby, and they couldn't help but laugh hilariously at what they just witnessed. They each wiped tears of laughter from their own faces as they cracked up together for half a minute. After they started running out of breath, their laughter died down until they were just looking at each other silently. Beth looked down at Ruby's lips and didn't think about it as she felt compelled by their closeness to shut her eyes, lean in, and kiss Ruby on the mouth. 

Ruby didn't shut her eyes, instead looked on with wide eyes as she let herself be kissed. She was unable to move from total shock and surprise. Three seconds later, Beth pulled back and looked questioningly at Ruby. She continued to look back and forth between Ruby's eyes and her lips. Suddenly, Ruby found her voice. "Beth... I- I love you, but not like... Like that," she whispered cautiously before scooting away from Beth just an inch. 

Beth stared, looking confused and hurt, before she leaned back against the side of the tub. She bit her lip and looked down to the floor while nodding her head to indicate that she understood. 

"Hey, but talk to that guy, Chris. He's really been flirting with you," Ruby said, reaching a hand out to Beth's shoulder to comfort her. Just then some other girl they didn't know opened the door and stopped before going in. 

"Are you girls done here? I gotta go," she complained while she held the door open for them to leave. The girls scrambled to get up off the floor and go back to their drinking game.


End file.
